


Au Millieu de la Nuit

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sleeping Together, Softcore Porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Casey et Derek savent que je ne peux pas être ensemble, mais ils ne peuvent pas s'aider eux-mêmes. Ils sont amoureux.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 2





	Au Millieu de la Nuit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Middle of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617287) by Illa Erom. 



Casey gisait là dans son lit ; son cœur était presque martelé hors de sa poitrine. Roulant, elle a vérifié son horloge pour la troisième fois. 1h06 du matin, les lettres rouges hurlaient à travers la pièce, la raillant silencieusement. Elle a commencé intensément à la porte, lui souhaitant de s’ouvrir, en prenant un profond soupir comme elle a entendu les sons prometteurs.

La porte de la pièce à côté de la sienne grinçait sur ses charnières, faisant sauter le cœur de Casey un battement. _Si quelqu’un découvre ..._ , sa tête n’arrêtait pas de dire, encore et encore comme un record battu.

Le moment du destin est arrivé.

La porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit silencieusement, quelqu’un se tirant rapidement à travers la fissure avant de fermer à nouveau la porte. La lumière regardant à travers la fenêtre de Casey l’a frappé à tous les bons endroits, sur sa poitrine large nue, montrant les caractéristiques bien.

La lumière frappa son visage, lui montrant le sourire sur son visage, et l’émerveillement dans ses yeux bruns glorieux.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, soulevant lentement les draps avant qu’elle ne monte dans son lit. Elle était face à lui, les yeux larges dans l’émerveillement. Il a mis ses mains sur ses hanches, puis autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près. Ses mains gèlent, mais elle se sentait soudain chaude à son toucher.

Elle regarda dans ses yeux, essayant de lire ce qu’il pensait. Son cœur battait un mile par minute, son esprit courait plus vite qu’elle pouvait croire.

L’espace entre eux diminuait lentement, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle sur son cou. À quelques centimètres de distance maintenant, elle a cessé de bouger, lui permettant de faire les quelques pouces entre eux.

Lentement ses lèvres ont rencontré la sienne, dans un baiser très léger. Leurs yeux étaient encore ouverts, à la recherche d’un signe de ce qu’il faut faire ensuite.

Casey a tiré ses mains autour de son cou, enlaçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il a déplacé sa main à sa jambe, le frottant légèrement. Faisant un mouvement rapide, il a rencontré leurs lèvres à nouveau, mais cette fois, il étant plus puissant et merveilleux que le premier.

Se permettre de succomber à ses baisers puissants était not difficile à faire. Elle lui a rapidement permis d’accéder à sa bouche avec sa langue très talentueuse. En fermant les yeux, elle laissa sortir un léger gémissement, profitant complètement du moment.

Il les a rapidement déplacés, se plaçant sur elle. Il chevauchait sa taille, déplaçant ses mains vers la sienne. Ses baisers ont commencé à se déplacer de sa bouche à sa joue, puis dans sa gorge à son cou.

Il s’est rapidement intéressé à l’endroit où son cou et son épaule se rencontrent, les lèvres accrochées sans intention majeure de se déplacer. Cela l’a fait bouger, le sentiment qu’elle allait à l’intérieur. Instinctivement, elle a déplacé ses hanches sous lui, lui faisant sortir un gémissement dans son cou.

" _Casey_..." Il a dit, son corps en veut plus. Elle s’est déplacée à nouveau, seulement cette fois sur le but, sachant ce qu’il lui a fait.

Un autre gémissement a été laissé sortir dans son cou, et elle sourit de satisfaction. Ses lèvres se déplaçaient de l’endroit où elles avaient longtemps été à son épaule, puis lentement sur son bras.

Ses mains coururent de haut en bas de son dos, le sentant tendu sous son toucher. Elle sentit ses mains se déplacer vers le bas de sa chemise, le tirant lentement vers le haut et au-dessus de sa tête, laissant une traînée de baisers derrière.

Ses mains erraient jusqu’à la ceinture de son fond de pyjama, comme pour demander de l’aide pour les enlever. D’accord silencieux, il l’a aidée à sortir de ses fesses, alors qu’il continuait à embrasser lentement chaque dernier morceau d’elle.

Finalement, les quelques morceaux de vêtements entre eux ont été enlevés. Il la regarda vers le bas, lui demandant encore si elle voulait vraiment ça. Elle hocha la tête, serrant son emprise autour de son cou.

Après avoir mis un préservatif, il a lentement glissé en elle. Ce n’était pas leur première fois, et en aucun cas il ne serait là dernière. Leurs corps sont tombés dans le mouvement qu’ils étaient tellement habitués.

L’embrassant à nouveau sur la bouche, il lui murmura dans le cou : « Je t’aime Casey MacDonald. »

En regardant au fond de ses yeux, entre les baisers, elle murmura en arrière. « Je t’aime aussi, Derek Venturi. »

Ça fait mal, sachant qu’ils s’aimaient, mais qu’ils devaient le cacher. Au moins pour l’instant, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient assez vieux pour ne pas se soucier de ce que leurs parents pensaient. Fin de leur soirée, Derek a couché là avec Casey, la tenant juste.

Il lui a embrassé le cou, l’épaule et la bouche avant de s’emparer de ses vêtements et de quitter la pièce. Le matin, tout redeviendrait normal, ils ne seraient plus Casey et Derek, ils seraient les beaux-frères qui se détestaient.

C’était une relation très compliquée, qui devait la cacher au monde.

Même si ça leur faisait mal, ils savaient qu’un jour ils pouvaient vraiment être ensemble, sans se soucier de ce que les gens pensaient. Qu’un jour, nous l’espérons, ce sera bientôt, voyant qu’ils seraient tous deux dix-huit dans une question de mois. Ils ne s’en soucieraient plus si leurs parents croyaient que c’était une erreur, qu’ils auraient dix-huit ans et cela n’aurait pas d’importance.

Casey gisait dans son lit, tirant ses vêtements. Elle a raté la chaleur qu’elle ressentait quand il était avec elle, le sentiment qu’elle avait quand il n’y avait que les deux.

En fermant les yeux, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil, rêvant du moment où un jour ils pourraient être ensemble pour de vrai.


End file.
